


Absalom, Absalom

by standbyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stars, biblical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the man was like a catfish, so I became a catfish too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absalom, Absalom

**_i_ **

My love is the land between two rivers - _aram naharayim_ \- river armed love, red clay love.

The love that I know is old. My love is reeds on the Nile, sleeping mud of the Amazon.

Proud and ancient love – my love is stones that will one day be sand.

Love that dragged you, belly to the silt, from the sea, oh my catfish.

_Gulping love, gasping love_ , _oh my catfish._

Love of many wings, oh my love is a flock, my love is a flock of birds and many wings, all beating.

Love of many miracles, fearful love, oh my catfish.

Palm fronded love, bronzed like the tip of one arrow, then a thousand.

My spear-throwing love, my love like many lions.

 My love like one light, then a thousand; one hand, then a thousand.

Proud and ancient love – my sequoia love.

Stones that will one day be sand like stars, and you will never count them, oh my catfish.

_Aram naharayim_ – oh river armed love, red clay love.

The love that I know is black tilled soil.

Bleached gold grain of the valley, my song of the white dove, my tiger-eyed love.

I caught you, my love like a king fisher, oh my catfish.

 

**_ii_ **

The king cried out _oh darkness within me_.

The king sought light, and so they found it.

A boy, smaller than his brothers, was shoved to the front.

_play_

They commanded, and so he played.

And the darkness in the king was lessened.

The boy and his lyre claimed Israel, as it was written, as it was.

The boy became a man, and from one man there were many.

One man cried out, like the king, _oh darkness within me_.

He did not seek light, but light found him instead.

A star, smaller than his brothers, found him in the dark.

_burn_

They commanded, and so he burned.

And the darkness in the man was lessened.

The star burned.

The star became a boy, and what had been many became one heart.

_My love is a net_

The boy sang, and the man became a catfish too heavy to hold.

The boy became a bird.

_My love is a king fisher_

The bird sang, and the man remained a catfish too quick to catch.

So the boy became the river.

_My love is your life_

The river sang, and the man remembered he was a man and stepped out onto the shore.

_My love is a miracle_

The river cried, and he became a catfish, too heavy to hold, and too quick to catch.

 

**_iii_ **

Death cried out _oh darkness within me_ , and God brought him a star, and from that star many stars.

And the stars were light.

And from those stars, kings, and the stars were commanded

_Bow down_

And some bowed.

I am the son of a king with many sons.   
I am smaller than my brothers, but I found him.

_My love is a stone that will become sand_.

There was a man who cried out _oh darkness within me_.

_Love_  
My heart commanded, so I loved him.

I carried his lamp and lit his way.

But the man was like a catfish, so I became a catfish.

I could not carry his lamp for him any longer.

There was a boy with a lyre who had a son, and the son rebelled.   
He became caught by his hair as he passed through a thicket, and when they saw him hanging there, the men of the king killed him.

The king cried:

_What news of my son, and his nets?  
What news of my son, the king fisher?  
What news of my son, my river armed son?_

They told him: we have killed your rebellious son, great king of many stars.

**_  
iv_ **

There was a star who fell in love with a man.

_There is darkness_.

The man said.

_I will light your lamp_.

The star replied.

_I am hungry_.

The man said.

_Then I will become a net to catch your meal._

The star replied.

_The nets are too heavy_.

The man said.

_Then I will become a king fisher._

The star replied.

_The fish are too quick_.

The man said.

_Then I will become the river._

The star replied.

_I cannot live in a river_.

The man said.

_Then I will become a catfish_.

The star replied.

_You would become a catfish?_

The man asked, astounded.

_I would become anything_.

The star answered.

_Walk with me._

The man commanded.

The star became a man and walked beside him.


End file.
